Best Friend
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: What exactly are best friends for? This is supposed to be a one-shot but it's open to be continued.
1. Comfort

**A/N: This is a one-shot that popped into my mind based on recent events involving Mr. Randy Orton. It's supposed to be a one shot but if anyone likes it enough to hear more I will have no problem continuing the story. **

**I have to warn you, this chapter contains a very GRAPHIC sexual scene. Only mature readers please.**

Randy Orton stared down at his phone, re-reading the text from his lawyer over and over – probably a good 50 times. His divorce was final. Everything was done. He knew this day was coming and even though he and Sam had been separated for a little over a year it still didn't make the news any easier to take. All it took was a few signatures and he went from being a happily married man to a single man just like that.

"Okay Mr. Orton," his best friend Alexa said as she entered the house. "I'm all packed up and ready to go on my first official road trip with you," Alexa's smile fell as she approached her best friend, the hurt was completely noticeable. "What happened?" Randy silently handed her his iPhone after bringing up the text message once again. He watched as she read it before looking back up at Randy with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry.'

"I don't know why I'm reacting to this news this way," he answered as he pressed the lock button on his iPhone as he set it down on the coffee table where Alexa was now sitting in front of him. "I knew this was coming, we signed the papers last month."

"You have every right to be hurt by this, you and Samantha have been married for six years and you two were in love way before that," Alexa placed a hand on her best friends knee and looked him in the eyes. "But I promise you, things will get better. You're an amazing man Randy Orton and just because things didn't work out with Samantha doesn't mean that you won't have another shot at love."

Randy stared in Alexa's eyes, not realizing he was moving closer to her until his lips touched hers. He felt her kiss him back and brought his hands up, tangling them in her hair and pulling her closer to him. Randy's text alert on his phone separated the two; both looking shocked at what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, Alexa," Randy looked at her as she ran her hand through her hair, looking at anything but Randy. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine," Alexa gave Randy a small smile. "You're going through something right now, I understand." Alexa stood up from the table, "I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick." Alexa rush up the stairs and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Alexa gripped onto the edge of the vanity, taking a few deep breaths before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She and Randy had been friends since she was 18 years old. They had met at a club in the town Randy had been filming SmackDown in and unlike the rest of the guys in the club that night Randy hadn't tried to get her to sneak off to some corner with him. He invited her to his table with his friends and introduced her to them. The two spent most of the night dancing and talking; he mentioned to her that he was engaged and would be married in about a year and surprisingly Alexa wasn't disappointed by the news. Randy drove her home that night, getting her number before walking her to her door. The two of them grew closer and closer over the years – they were like brother and sister – he was there when she needed him and she was there for him the second he needed someone.

Alexa hadn't had one sexual thought about Randy until about five months ago. He had called her late one night completely heartbroken over the fact that Sam had finally filed for divorce. Alexa rushed to his house and consoled him the whole night, through the tears, the anger, and the laughter. They had ended up passing out on his bed when Alexa woke up in a sweat after having a very vivid sexual dream about her best friend who was sleeping with his arm around her waist and an erection pressed up her back.

Alexa had managed to push all those feelings away and she hid them very well – until he kissed her. The kiss was completely unexpected but Alexa gave in and kissed him back. His phone going off snapped her back into reality and the harsh realization that he probably only kissed her due to his mixed emotions about the divorce it her hard.

Downstairs, Randy was sitting in his same place on the couch with his head back and eyes closed mentally cursing himself for making his best friend feel uncomfortable. He had been in a constant battle with himself over the past five months about his feelings for Alexa. He remembered back to the night he began seeing her as something more than a 'little sister'.

It was the night after finding out Samantha had filed for divorce; he was feeling every emotion in the book and he called the one person he knew that could help him sort through it all. She had stayed with him all night, consoling him when he cried, calming him down when he became angry, and laughing with him as he shared a memory or two. They had ended up falling asleep together in his bed after hours of talking. Randy had been in the middle of a wonderful dream where he had his beautiful best friend bent over his pool table in his basement when he felt her wake up in his arms. He would have let her know he was awake if the evidence of how amazing his dream was wasn't pressing up against her back.

As she sat in front of him tonight, saying all those things to him he couldn't control his feelings. Randy touched his lips as they began tingling at the memory of them caressing her soft lips. Deep down Randy knew she wanted the kiss as bad as he did – that was obvious the second she began kissing him back – but she seemed scared afterwards and she thought that the only reason he did it because he was confused with everything else going on with his life.

Randy shook his head as he stood up from the couch and made his way upstairs o find and apologize to his best friend. As he reached the top of the stairs Alexa was exiting the bathroom, wiping the few remainders of her tears from her face.

"Alexa," Randy said as the two came to stand in front of her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, please believe that," Randy reached down and ran his thumb under Alexa's eye.

"Like I said, its fine Randy," she offered him a weak smile.

"Then why are you so upset right now?"

"I don't want this to change our friendship," she said. "It was just a kiss. You're under a lot of stress right now and your divorce was just finalized today. I just don't want things to be weird, we're best friends and I don't want that kiss separating us."

"It wasn't just a kiss Alexa," Randy answered as he moved closer to her. "I have been in denial for five months now about having feelings for you," Alexa's back was now against the wall. "You can say that kiss was a mistake and that I did it because I'm going through a lot of things but you kissed me back. Everything I've been feeling the past five months you're feeling too." Randy looked down at Alexa, she was fairly shorter than him, standing at only five feet. He gave Alexa a few seconds to respond to him before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He waited to see her reaction before he took the kiss any further. When she reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck and pull him to her he kissed her harder, begging her to open her mouth so he could taste her again. When she parted her lips Randy slipped his tongue in between them and massaged her tongue with his. He had every intention of stopping so they could continue their talk but all thoughts of talking went out the window when Alexa let out a small moan.

Randy reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs pulling her up in his arms, smirking into Alexa's mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Alexa moved her lips down Randy's jaw line and neck, nipping and sucking on some spots. Randy opened the door to his bedroom and placed Alexa on his bed, she sat on the edge smirking before pulling off her shirt. Randy smiled at the sight of his best friend shirtless before copying her actions by taking his shirt off and taking his shirt off.

Alexa felt the heat between her legs seeing Randy standing there shirtless in front of her, he leaned down and placed his index finger under her chin – making her look up at him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to run my hands over these," Alexa said softly, referring to the amazing tattoos that covered Randy's tan and muscled arms. Alexa brought her hands up and placed them on Randy's shoulders as he leaned down before her, both hands on either side of Alexa's legs. Alexa watched as little goose bumps formed down his arms at her touch.

Randy was amazed at how his body was responding to just Alexa's touch and he knew if he didn't get it under control this would be over way before either of them wanted it to be. Randy brought one his hands off the bed and slowly ran it up Alexa's spine until he reached the clasp of her bra. He expertly unhooked it, causing the straps to fall down Alexa's arms. She leaned back a little to allow Randy to pull the material away from her body, Randy smirked in approval. He tossed the clothing aside before leaning down and placing his lips over one of her nipples, Alexa let out a satisfied breath. Randy sucked gently on it as he massaged the other breast in his hands, Randy stopped sucking on her nipple and kissed across her chest to her other breast, placing his lips over the other nipple before giving it the same treatment he gave the other one.

Randy moved his lips back up to Alexa's lips as he pull her up to the top of the bed, he held himself up with his right arm while he slipped his left hand down her stomach to her jeans. Alexa felt her button pop open before hearing her zipper slide down slowly. Randy slid his hand back up to her waist, making sure to linger over her sweet spot for a few seconds. Alexa squirmed in anticipation as Randy's fingers lingered on her panty line before slipping inside. She parted her legs as he ran his fingers through her soaking wet centre. Alexa's moan was muffled by Randy's kisses as he pressed one finger inside of her and swirled it around before pulling it out and rubbing on her sweet spot. Randy moved his mouth back down to Alexa's breast, kissing and sucking on it. Alexa felt herself beginning to cum, no longer able to hold on when she felt Randy nibble on her right nipple.

Randy moved his hand out of Alexa's pants and brought his finger to his lips, he looked Alexa in the eyes as he placed his finger in his mouth and enjoyed the taste of her. Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa, earning a moan from her as she tasted herself in his mouth. Randy broke the kiss and moved down Alexa's body, pulling off her jeans and panties in one swift move before standing and removing his own pants. Randy climbed back on top of Alexa, propping himself up on his left hand, he took his right hand and pushed a piece of Alexa's hair back as he looked in her eyes, looking for any fear or doubt. The only thing present in Alexa's eyes right now was pure lust and desire and this drove Randy insane – he wasted no time placing the tip of his cock at her entrance and gently pushing it inside. Alexa brought her right leg up around Randy's waist, allowing him easier access to her. Once he was all the way in Randy ;began moving in and out of Alexa slowly – soon he could no longer control himself, between the sounds of Alexa's moans, her tightness, and how wet she was Randy found himself thrusting into her so hard the headboard of his bed was slamming against the wall.

Randy felt his release coming when he started to feel Alexa's walls clenching around him. He took both of her hands in his and held them above her head, he watched as she let her orgasm take over her – her eyes closed as she screamed his name sending Randy over the edge.

Randy remained on top of her for a few seconds as they caught their breath – he knew Alexa was going to try and run from this. Randy rolled off of Alexa and pulled her to him, holding her to his chest.

"I think this changes our friendship," he heard her say into his chest before feeling her mouth turn up into a smile.

**A/N: So there you have it! Now, you tell me…should it stay a one-shot or would you like to hear more? Read&Review.**


	2. Friends

"You know we have to get up right?" Randy said after a few minutes of laying there without saying a word.

Alexa moved back, looking up at the face of her best friend as he stared down at her, "I don't want to," she smiled. "We can skip the road trip and just stay here."

"I would love to do that," he smiled in return. "But this road trip is for me to work as well as enjoy, unless you want to explain to Vince why I couldn't make it."

Alexa smiled again as she sat up in bed, looking around the floor at their clothes that were thrown in the middle of their passionate encounter –that's when the realization hit her – she had just slept with her best friend. Alexa immediately felt self conscious; she pulled the sheet up to her chest and got of bed to pick her clothes up off the floor.

After knowing someone for over six years you can sense when something is wrong with them and right now Randy knew something was really bothering Alexa.

"I'm just going to get dressed and fix my hair," Alexa said as she picked up her underwear from the floor at the foot of the bed.

Randy got out of bed and stood in front of Alexa completely naked, he smirked to himself when she blushed and looked down at the floor. "Please don't regret this," he said as he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "We are going to discuss what happened and what exactly it means during this long drive we're about to make."

Alexa took a deep breath and shook her head before slipping away from Randy and locking herself into the bathroom. One look at her reflection in the mirror and she could see the confusion in her own eyes – she didn't know if Randy had used her as a coping mechanism or if he really felt something for her. Alexa shook her head and dropped the towel, gasping when she saw a few hickeys covering her breasts. She gently touched them; smiling when she remembered how good it felt when Randy was giving them to her.

Alexa grabbed her underwear from her pile of clothes and slid them on, and then she hooked her bra on before slipping on her jean shorts and gray tank top. She grabbed Randy's brush off of the vanity and quickly ran in through her hair until it was back to the nice straight style it was when she had arrived at Randy's house.

Randy pulled a pair of boxer briefs from his drawer and slipped them on along with a white muscle shirt and a pair of black socks before walking into his walk in closet. He pulled a pair of dark blue jeans from a hanger and slipped them on, doing the same with a blank v-neck t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of black sneakers before walking back out into the room at the same time the bathroom door opened. Randy took a seat on the bed and began putting his shoes on as Alexa placed the sheet back on the bed.

"My luggage is in my car," she said. "Are we driving mine or one of yours?"

"We're taking my Range Rover," he answered. "I can't be cramped up in that little car," he smirked, referring to Alexa's car.

"Well then you can get my luggage out and put in yours," she smiled. "Are you even packed yet?"

"Yeah," he answered as he stood up. "I packed last night."

Alexa slipped her shoes on before she and Randy made their way downstairs.

"I'm going to pull the Range out of the garage and then unload your car," he said. "Can you pull your car in the garage when I'm done?"

Alexa shook her head, "I get garage status now," she smiled.

Randy smiled in return as the two walked into the kitchen; Randy grabbed the range rover keys from the hook next to the door that led to the garage.

Alexa grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a quick drink from it before making her way to the living room to grab her purse from the couch. She grabbed the smaller of Randy's two bags and made her way outside, where Randy had just got out of the Randy Rover.

"Is it open?" he said as he pointed at her car, opening driver's side door to pop the drunk after seeing her nod. Alexa opened the back passenger side to the Range Rover and placed Randy's bag on the backseat before shutting the door and walking over to her car and climbing in the driver's seat. She waited until Randy knocked on the trunk of the car after shutting it; she then started the car and pulled it into Randy's garage. She put the car in park and pulled the key out before getting out of the car and walking out of the garage and climbing into the passenger side of the Range Rover while Randy locked up the house and closed the garage.

"So where to first?" she asked as Randy slid into the driver's side.

"Chicago," he answered. "It's about a five hour drive so get ready to talk," he smiled as he backed out of the driveway and the two began their journey.

"So what happened back there?" Alexa started the conversation.

"We had sex," he said. "Amazing sex."

Alexa gave Randy and un-amused look, "That's not what I meant."

"I went after something I've been wanting for about five months now," he answered. "I know you think I did it because I just needed some comfort but that's far from the truth."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I really don't want this to ruin us." Alexa looked forward, "If we take this any further and things don't work out our friendship will never be the same again."

"But if we don't take this any further there's going to be a ton of tension between the two of us," he responded. "I more than enjoyed what happened this morning and I know you enjoyed yourself just as much, do you think it's going to be easy to stay away? Especially now that we're traveling together and rooming together for the next two weeks."

"Either way things are going to be different," Alexa said more to herself than to Randy. "I've had feelings for you since the day you found out Samantha filed for divorce. I've fought the urge to tell you and act on those feelings to protect our friendship and then tonight when you kissed me I couldn't help but kiss you back," Alexa looked over at Randy. "You've been my best friend for six years, I can't lose you. Starting a relationship with you threatens our friendship more than dealing with some tension because of this morning."

"So we're just going to act like nothing happened?" Randy asked.

"I think that's what's best for now," Alexa replied.

Randy shook his head, "Whatever," Randy pressed the power button on the radio and turned the volume up when he found a station he liked.

Alexa's eyes lingered on Randy for a few seconds longer before she sighed and turned away, looking out the window. Telling Randy she didn't want to start a relationship with him was the hardest thing in the world and she now found herself desperately holding back tears. It wasn't that Alexa didn't want to start a relationship with Randy, truth be told she wanted it more than anything; she was simply scared. Just like she had told Randy, she couldn't lose him. He has been around for the last six years through the good and the bad, she knew no matter what she could count on him to be there for her. Starting a relationship might be fun in the beginning but when it ended they would be nothing.

Alexa had been around some nights when Randy had different women in his hotel room while he was married to Sam; what if he cheated on her? Alexa had seen firsthand the monster he turned into when things didn't go his way; what if he snapped on her? Alexa wasn't willing to find out the answers to any of those questions. Friends. That's what they're going to stay.

Randy tried his hardest to focus on the road but his mind kept drifting back to Alexa and the fact that she had just shot down any chance of the two of them having a relationship. He knew she was scared but he wasn't expecting her to shut down the idea completely and to be honest – he was pissed about it. Alexa should know that he wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't just end their friendship just because they weren't compatible as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then it dawned on Randy – Alexa had been hanging are Colby Lopez at the shows the last few times she's been with him. She didn't shoot him down in fear of their friendship ending; she did it because there was someone else she wanted to be with. If that's what she's wants then Randy vowed he wouldn't get in her way. Friends. That's what they're going to stay.

**A/N: Read&Review please **


	3. Shower

**A/N: This is a long one!**

**Please be warned, this chapter contains sexual situations.**

Randy pulled into an empty parking spot in the back parking lot of the United Arena in Chicago, Illinois. He and Alexa hadn't spoken to each other since she shot his offer to have a relationship down. Alexa pulled the handle of the door and pushed it open before stepping out. Randy did the same but he stopped at the door to the back seat and opened it, grabbing the duffle bag Alexa had put there before they had left the house.

Alexa felt her back pocket, making sure she had her phone before she and Randy walked side-by-side into the arena. They stopped at security to get Alexa a V.I.P. pass so that she could roam the hallways without being carted out by security.

The two began walking down the hallway to the locker room Randy had been appointed for the night; Alexa was texting on her phone while Randy rolled his eyes at the group of people down the hallway. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins; The Shield. Or Jonathan Good, Joe Anoa'i and Colby Lopez.

Just as the two made it to the locker room Alexa looked up and caught sight of Colby. Randy felt a soft touch on his arms, stirring up the same feelings he had this morning, "I'll catch you later," Alexa said softly, she was trying to gauge his reaction and see if he was still mad at her about the car ride.

Randy didn't respond to Alexa, he just sent her a quick nod before pushing his locker room door open and rushing inside.

Alexa took a deep breath and shook her head before making her way to the three men down the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite girl," Joe smiled as Alexa approached them.

"We'll see if I'm still your favorite after these next two week," she smiled as she hugged the Samoan man before turning her attention to Dean and giving him a hug also.

"Save the best for last," Colby said as he pulled her to his chest.

Alexa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Colby's mid-section, "I always do."

"You two need to just screw each other and get it over with," Dean smirked at the two.

Alexa backhanded Dean's chest and smiled as he faked being hurt, "We're just friends." That statement was in fact the truth in Alexa's eyes. Colby and Alexa became friends about two months after the group debuted at Survivor Series. Alexa was wandering the halls while Randy was in a meeting; she was absolutely bored out of her mind when she ran straight into the vested chest of Colby Lopez. The two of them began talking and became very close. Colby was always there to chase the boredom away with her. Whether they hung out in a hotel room, played pranks on the other superstars, or went to the gym together; they always had fun.

But friends weren't exactly what Colby was hoping to gain from all of this. The second he laid eyes on Alexa in that hallway he was attracted to her; her hair, her lips, and her eyes – everything about the girl standing in front of him drove him insane.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Alexa asked, she knew that being in the hotel room with Randy was going to be awkward tonight so she had decided to stay away from there for as long as possible.

"I think we're going to hit up a bar or two," Colby answered. "Something quiet."

"Can I come?"

"You don't want to hang out with your newly divorced best friend?" Dean asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Alexa took a deep calming breath – yes, she was mad at Randy – but the moment anyone else made a smart comment about him Alexa lost it. "He knew the divorce was coming and he had his chance to vent about it on the way here," she replied, in the sweetest voice she could muster up. "So can I come with you guys or not?" she asked again.

"You're always welcome to come with us," Colby smiled.

"Guys, you're up," a crew member said as he approached the group.

"I'll come get you after the show," Colby smiled at Alexa before making his departure with the rest of the group.

In the locker room Randy angrily tossed his duffle bag on the bench. Alexa had come on the road with HIM, to spend time with HIM but yet she ditched him for Colby the second she got the chance. She could have at least come into the locker room with him and got settled before rushing off to the side of that freak.

Randy took a deep breath as he sat on the bench in front of the lockers; he had to remind himself that they were just friends. That's all she wanted. He agreed to give her space. Randy's head jerked up as the locker room door opened – he looked back at the ground when he saw John Cena closing the door behind him.

"Dude, that man has it bad for your best friend," John said as he sat down on the couch across from his friend. He knew how Randy felt about Alexa; John was the first one Randy had called after the morning Randy realized he had feelings for Alexa.

"I don't want to hear about it," Randy snapped at John.

"Damn, sorry man," he said as he held his hands up in the air. Something was bothering Randy, he had mention Colby's interest in Alexa before and Randy hadn't snapped at him. "Something wrong?"

"She and I slept together this morning," Randy replied, running his hands over his face before placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"So why aren't you two in here boo lovin' it up?" John question. "I know she feels the same way you do, that girl isn't good at hiding it."

"She doesn't want to ruin our friendship – at least that's what she says."

"You don't think that's the truth?"

"Fuck no," Randy looked up at John. "She wants to be with that asshole out there."

"You're not serious are you?" John laughed.

"Yes I'm serious and why the fuck are you laughing?"

"Because any sane man can see that she doesn't see Colby as anything more than a friend," John replied. "The poor boy tries so hard to get her to see him as more and even he sees it's not working. That girl is completely smitten with you, my friend."

"Then why doesn't she want to be with me?"

John looked at Randy with sheer disbelief, "You need help man. She told you why she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you – you're just choosing to believe it's a lie."

Before Randy could respond to John the very person they were talking about walked into the locker room.

"Done with Colby already?" Randy said, not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice. He knew everything John had just told him was true but right now the filter from his head to his mouth wasn't working.

Alexa sighed, "They had a match, I'm going out with them tonight."

"So much for spending time with your best friend," Randy replied as he stood from the bench and grabbed his duffle bag and stalked into the bathroom.

"Hello John," Alexa smiled after rolling her eyes in the direction Randy had went.

"Hello Miss Alexa," he smiled back as she sat down next to him.

"What is wrong with our friend?"

"He's going through a lot," he answered honestly. "The divorce, his developing feelings for you," he watched as Alexa's eyes got wide as he revealed that he knew about Randy's secret feelings. "And to top it all off, he thought he had you and you shot him down."

Alexa took a deep breath; she should have known Randy would tell John about the two of them; besides her, John was the only other person that knew everything about Randy.

"I want to be with him John, I really do," she admitted. "But I have this horrible feeling that things are going to go south and he and I aren't going to be able to hold our friendship together if it does."

"But do you see where you're friendship is heading right now because you won't just give it a try," he gestured in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you think that Randy didn't consider the fact that things won't work out? You mean just as much to him as he means to you, he's not going to let you just disappear from his life."

"So you think I should give it a try?"

John shook his head, "Yes, because I think it's going to turn out just fine between you two."

Alexa and John's conversation ended when Randy walked back into the main room dressed in his wrestling gear. Alexa had to shift in her seat a few times to calm the tingling she was feeling below her waistline – she didn't know why she was reacting to the sight of him in his wrestling gear this way, she had seen him in it plenty of times. But right now there was something about his oiled-up, muscled-up body that had visions of this morning playing over and over in Alexa's mind.

Maybe she should stay locked up in the hotel room with Mr. Orton this evening.

By the time Randy returned from the ring Alexa and John were both gone from his locker room. Randy removed his boots and grabbed his clothes from his duffle bag before walking into the bathroom, stopping in his tracks and dropping his clothes as he opened the door to the shower stall.

Alexa was standing in front of him, bare foot and wearing nothing but his white button up shirt. She had her blonde hair pulled up on the very top of her head in a messy bun. As she began moving Randy felt as if everything was moving in slow motion, Alexa turned on the water before stepping closer to Randy, moving the clothes that were on the floor with her foot so that they were safely out of the shower stall; being careful not to touch Randy as she did so.

Randy then watched as she stepped backwards until the water hit her, making the white she was wearing completely see through, making Randy's cock begin to throb painfully against the fabric of his wrestling trunks. Alexa took a few steps before reaching out and grabbing Randy's hands and pulling him to her.

"So I talked to John today," she began as she shifted in the shower so that the water was now falling on Randy. "And I realized that not at least attempting a relationship with you wouldn't be fair to either one of us." Alexa reached inside Randy's trunks and pulled out the strings, untying them before pushing them down his legs. Randy finished the job by stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Alexa stood on her tippy toes and placed her hand on the back of his neck before pulling him down to her lips.

Randy placed his hands on his hips as he deepened the kiss, pulling Alexa against his body. Alexa smiled against his mouth as she pulled away a little bit and began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. After the slow process she pulled it open and slid it down her arms.

Randy reached out for her and she took a step back and smiled, shaking her head. "I'm all yours now and you can have me whenever you'd like but for now I just want you to shower and take me back to your hotel room."

Randy groaned and closed the distance between he and Alexa, pressing her body against the wall as he hungrily kissed her. In one swift motion Randy was holding Alexa up one hand on her right thigh and the other hand on her ass, her legs wrapped around him as he slipped inside of her. Alexa's dug her finger nails in Randy's back as she let out a moan.

"I have been waiting all day to do this to you," Randy said as she thrust inside her once more. He knew he wasn't going to able to hold on long and by the feel of things neither was Alexa. Randy kissed the side of Alexa's neck, making her cry out even louder.

The moment he felt her tighten around him he could no longer hold on, Randy slammed into Alexa as both of their orgasms rushed through them.

Randy slid out of Alexa but he didn't let go of her, he watched as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely satisfied. When her eyes finally fluttered open Randy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before setting her down on the ground.

**A/N: This isn't where I originally ended it but I figured I can put the other parts into the next chapter. Does she still go out with The Shield? Does she stay with Randy? Do they tell anyone? What do you think Sam will say when she finds out? Read & Review!**


End file.
